


Disagrees

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: J. “Keep them on.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Disagrees

He groans, as he slips into the bed beside Y/N.  
“No sex.” She mutters, feeling him pressed against her ass, through two thin layers of clothing.”  
A tired laugh leaves him, “trust me no sex could happen even if I wanted it.”  
She reaches for his hand, pulling it so his arm wraps around her tighter. “Your dick disagrees.”  
He brushes his lips against her shoulder. “My dick always disagrees.”

Her nails drag lightly against the skin of his arm, the feeling making him rock his hips forward. This time she groans, “you’re going to kill me, we are both too tired for sex.”  
His grip around her loosens, as he moves his hand down her body. Feeling a growing wet spot, he rubs lightly over where her clit is. “What if, I just slip my cock inside you, and we just sleep like that?”  
She hums at the feeling of him rubbing her clit, the pleasure from it just enough to make her grow wetter, but not enough for an orgasm to grow. “Sounds better than falling asleep like this.”

Her own hands move down to pull off her panties, only for him to stop her. “Keep them on.”  
She stops, her closet hand to him, reaching backwards, to pull his cock out of the slit in his boxers. “Only if you keep these on.”


End file.
